


Victor Before Yuuri and Victor After Yuuri

by XMadamRoseX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Internal Monologue, M/M, Small drabbles person, YOI Ship BINGO, YouTube, Youtube Playlist, Yuri on Ice Ship Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: Victor is the best. Victor is numb. What will it take for him to feel again.A playlist of 9 songs that tell the story of Victors mind before and after meeting Yuuri. Created for YOI Ship Bingo.





	Victor Before Yuuri and Victor After Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> BingoSquare: 3rd row, 2nd from the right.  
> Paring: Victor/Victor
> 
> It's a thing I tried....

[Victor/Victor Ship Bingo Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLpfje4mTeUus1Qociz3k5M-JN_Zb8k-LO) Listen to it fully, it tells the story. Below are small dabbles for each song.

All video’s are in the Nightcore style and some have had the vocal switched to male. Click the link above and listen to the mix! Below is a small dabble for each song to give you an idea of the flow of the “Story” I’m telling.  

* * *

A little about this “Story Play List”

I feel we talk about the change Yuuri goes through all the time. But what about Victor? He wasn’t happy before Yuuri. He was a product of his sport, he was a image and he was alone. Then this drunk Japanese man stumbles into his life and it’s like a lighting bolt, but then he’s just gone, like air. He moves slow with Yuuri, he actually gets to know him. Victor’s not perfect either, this is all new to him also. But then a new Victor is born, a Victor who has something to skate for. He’s happy for probably the first time in years and he has this man who loves him for who he really is, not the image he’s spent years building. I go a little further with the playlist and move into their honey moon stage and show how Victor isn’t the same person he was before, he’s loved and has someone to shower all that love to. He’s ready to fight again.

**Gasoline / Believer (Youtuber: Zeno Music)**

He had been broken over and over. His toes would never heal properly. But he was the best and everyone looked at him as the legend his was. He had done this, he had created the monster he was. He had another gold around his neck and he felt…Nothing. Not a thing. All he felt was the pain in his feet and the cold gold metal around his next. He stepped off the ice and handed Yakov the metal. Another metal for the case, for Russia. He was part of their machine and he was the best working part. He would always be the best. If with the blonde boy glaring at him. The boy with the gift, the next part in their machine.

**Castle (Youtuber: Evil Rutabaga)**

Another press conference. Another fake smile. Another fake laugh. But he was Victor Nikiforov. He remembers he wanted this. He had made his name a household name. He worked for this. He challenged them when he said he couldn’t do something. Yakov told him make it beautiful and make them want to be him. But don’t shake the water. What would they do if he answered truthfully once. If he told them it was all image and that he was nothing but a show. He needed to make a change, something had to change. He had to change. There needed to be someone else on top.

**Circus x Tag, You're it (Youtuber: xKraiCoRe)**

He was mesmerizing. He was flushed and his entire body was smiling. He commanded the room better than he ever had. His brown eyes would dart to him and lock him in place then he’d move his hips or jump to his hands. Little Yuri didn’t stand a chance against this man. He had this room wrapped around his fingers. Where was this on the ice? He needed to see more of this man, this man that was calling him body and soul. He was singing to him “Come and get me.”

**Shatter Me (Youtuber: Nightcore Reality)**

He looked into those brown eyes and laughed. He laughed for the first time in years, a true laugh. It bubbled from his chest and travelled across the air to the man who was holding him a deep dip. He was pulling him and making his world spin again and again. It was all happening so face. Had someone answered his pray for someone to save him? His head cradled in his small hands and his leg pulled up. He wanted to pull him the shortest distance to lock their lips. What would it take to pull him close and hold him forever. He had to know him. He made him alive again, He was breathing again. He begged him to coach him, could he give this all up for this beautiful man? Could he risk falling for the first time in his life? Yes. Yes, he could.

**Lost Boy x Colors (Youtuber: xKraiCoRe)**

Yuuri was sad. He had to be sad. He was so beautiful on the ice and then he hid away from him as soon as he came to.]. Where was the man he had met that night? The man who controlled the room. Had he made a mistake coming here. He loved a damn food dish more than he cared for him! How was that possible. He had saw it in his eyes that night, he had felt it in the kiss outside his hotel room. Why was he pushing him away at each turn? Was this a mistake?

**How Do You Love Someone (Youtuber: Nightcore Reality)**

Okay, so he sucked at relationships. This was not news. For all the walls Yuuri had, he had all his own. He had spent 20 years creating a perfect image. He never thought he’d need to actually talk to the person to love them. He was 27 years old and had no idea what to give Yuuri to make him stay. He loved this man with all his soul and he had went and made a decision to leave the ice with ever thinking of how he, his partner would feel about this? He’d thrown his ring at Yuuri. He’d begged and cried. He couldn’t be alone again but he’d never told Yuuri how much he needed him too. He couldn’t lose him now that he had found him. But how did this work? How did he show his love when he’d never done it before?

**I Got You (Youtuber: Didi Nightcore)**

They would get through this. How he would coach and compete he didn’t know. But he was not the same Victor that had left the ice. He had Yuuri, he had this wonderful, perfect man by his side. They would meet in the middle whenever they needed. He was still the best and he knew this. But this love would break all the records. This love would take him to new heights he never thought he’d archive. As long as they had each other, no one could touch them.

**Nightcore – Touch (Youtuber: Evil Rutabaga)**

He was on fire. His skin burned everywhere Yuuri’s mouth touched him. They were suppose to be getting ready for practice. But they had only been home from their Honeymoon 2 days and Yuuri couldn’t keep his hands off him. He was clam for the first time in so long he didn’t remember what it felt like to truly want something. He let the emotions of love and passion flow through him. This is what happiness felt like? How had he ever lived a life without this.

**In The Name Of Love (Youtuber: Didi Nightcore)**

They had taken a leap. They didn’t know if it would work. But he knew who he was now. Love was what he needed to keep going. He was inspired again. He could see the footwork as he danced across the ice. He could see the way his body would move as he spun. This man had loved him for so long and he was willing to follow him anywhere. He would be the best again. This time he’s feel something. He’d feel love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done something like this outside of when I am writing. I always create play list for any story I write. Let me know how you like it?
> 
> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
